ANARCHISM
by SwedishHippo
Summary: In a time of sorrow, John Teller met the girl working at Kenny's'. They conceived a son, little Caleb. He grew up mostly away from Charming but as word of his fathers dead reached his mothers' ears, she packed up their stuff and moved to Charming. This is his story. Now he has to choose between family or friends, all while figuring out who killed his mother.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

Hello guys, this is a story I've started and felt quite hyped about! This is just the prologue, the real story will start at the next chapter :)

I mainly only write male ocs' and I haven't decided yet if he will be straight or gay so please be prepared for that (He won't pair with anyone from SAMCRO)

Hope you all enjoy

* * *

 **Prologue**

''I'm pregnant, it's your child,'' the woman spoke into the phone, a frown forming on her brows as the voice on the other end went silent. She could hear him breathe, his low curse just below a whisper. She'd thought long and hard over her decision to tell him about their child, they hadn't expected one. They'd only meet for a brief time during the lowest time of his life, he'd just lost a son and was burdened with everything surrounding his club.

He'd run away from his hometown, leaving everything behind. He needed to think about what he wanted for his future, for his remaining family and club. It was just by chance that he'd stumbled into the beautiful waitress working at Kenny's', long chocolate waves framing a sharp feminine face. Her eyes wise for her age, dark and rich in color making him want to bury into their warmth. She was a beauty and he was lost in grief, it had been a stupid move on his part but one he'd needed to be able to keep going. He'd taken her to bed, had stayed in her embrace for a week before finally turning his harley back home. They hadn't spoken since, until now.

He glanced at his wife, smiling down at their son as the boy with the sunny blond hair and baby blue eyes tried on his fathers' helmet. They'd been planning to go for a ride, his son had been asking him the whole day. He sighed before looking away from his family, ''You know I can't let this get out but I'll support whichever decision you make.''

''I wanna keep it,'' her voice was firm, she'd thought a lot about it and decided that even though the child would grow up without a father she still wanted to keep it.

''Alright,'' he felt his lips stretch into a small smile, secretly pleased by her decision to keep their child. He glanced back at his family, guilt heavy in his gut, ''Call me if you need anything.''

She promised she would before they ended the call, he let out another sigh not knowing how to feel about the situation he'd gotten himself into. He felt a heavy gaze on him and he looked at his wife, she was studying him the way she always did to people she believed were keeping secrets.

It was just a matter of minutes before she dropped the question, her expression impossible to read, ''Who was that?''

''Just one of the guys,'' he stated simply, waving off the suspicious look on his wife's' face. She fixed him with another stern look before shrugging it off as she turned towards their son, the death of their youngest still raw as they looked at their eldest.

...

She screamed as she did the last push, eyes squeezed shut as the pressure finally let up on her and tears of pure relief flooded her eyes. The sound of her baby boys' first scream causing her to slump back against the pillow, she'd never thought she'd get tired of that sound that confirmed the fact that her baby boy was alive and healthy. A big calloused hand gently brushed away the stray hairs from her forehead, she turned her head to gaze up at the man who'd helped her make the beautiful infant. He smiled down at her, gentle brown eyes looking so proud at her efforts.

''Does the father want to hold him?'' one of the nurses asked while holding the small bundle out towards the man, a huge grin split his lips as he took the baby. He cradled the small infant close to his chest all while making sure the mother could see him, he was so tiny in the big bikers embrace.

They gazed down at him, eyes filled with love as they took in the different features their son had gotten from them. They chuckled as a small sneeze left the small baby's' nose, his father gently stroking his cheek before looking towards the mother, ''What's his name?''

''I wanna name him Caleb,'' she said softly, searching his eyes for approval. He chuckled as he cooled down at the baby, asking it if he liked the name. The baby slowly blinked his eyes open, big and bright in all shades and colors ranging from blue to brown. The mother smiled at the sight, ''Caleb Thomas Teller.''

He looked at her in surprise, he hadn't thought she'd want him to have anything to do with her and their child after the birth. He felt tears prickle in his eyes, the mention of his dead son and the fact that she'd name their son after him making his old biker heart soft. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, it would most likely be their last.

...

The news of Johns' death came through a short phone call from an unknown caller, a member of the club who was doing his old friend one last favor. The call ended but she didn't put the phone down, instead of listening to the beeping. Her son shifted on her lap, singing a song he'd heard on TV in broken words. Silent tears flowed from her eyes, tears from a man she'd only met a handful of times but still shared a son with. Their romance had been brief and wrong but their connection had been real, she remembered how he'd said that in another universe they'd been married and happy.

She looked down at their son, only two years old and still obvious to the horrors of the world. The man on the phone had told her to stay away from Charming, Johns' death hadn't been an accident and she and her son would do good to forget about the father of her son.

...

Several years had passed by and they were stood at the side of Highway 580, her hand clutching onto her sons as she looked down at the memorial. Her son looked bored beside her not knowing the meaning of their visit, his gentle grey-blue eyes he'd most likely inherited from her own father looking down at his father grave. She still hadn't told him about the identity of his father, seven years of age the questions had started as he watched his friends get picked up by their fathers.

''Mom, can we go now?'' he asked as he tugged lightly on her hand to get her to come with him to the car, she chuckled sadly reminding herself the benefits of not telling him the truth of his father.

They climbed back into the car, she cast one last glance at the memorial before driving off. It didn't take long until they drove past the sign that welcomed them to Charming, to the town where everything started.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Happy new year everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"This is about war and maybe tomorrow, next month, maybe ten years from now someone wearing a Reaper will cut your heart out." – Bobby_

His whole being felt numb, eyes staring into space as the sound of voices spoke in the distance. Everything was pulled out, his vision blurred and his ears clogged as he tried to process what he'd been told. His mother was dead, she'd been murdered on her way home. Found beaten and bloody with a bullet hole in the back of her head. They'd asked him if she'd had any enemies that wanted her dead but he could come up with none, she'd been the kindest person he'd ever known. He heard a heavy sigh from in front of him before someone slumped down on the chair beside him, he glanced at the tired look on the chiefs face. He'd known old man Unser since he and his mother first moved to Charming, he'd helped them settling in properly.

''I made a promise to your mother,'' the Chief began, Caleb sniffed in the smell of cigarettes as he waited for the old man to continue, ''But there are some things that I can't protect you from and maybe it will be for the best.''

''Am I gonna get killed?'' he asked, his greyish-blue eyes staring at the desk across the room. He wouldn't even care of the Chief answered with a simple yes, he had no one left to call family. No one awaited him at home.

The Chief didn't answer him immediately as he instead held out a piece of paper, Caleb frowned as he took the paper. He let his eyes scan over the information, it held all of his information from his own name to his parents' names. He was at a loss for words, staring at his name over and over again without fully managing to believe it.

''You moving here wasn't just a coincident, your mother moved here to find out about your father,'' Unser explained seeming uncomfortable to finally voice the deep secret he'd held onto for so many years, knowing the dangers of finally letting the boy in on his parents affair that led to the death of his mother, ''Your father is John Teller, former president of SAMCRO.''

Everyone in Charming knew about The Sons of Anarchy, a motorcycle club that operates both illegal and legal businesses and their mother charter held home right in Charming. Like almost all the young boys, Caleb had looked up to the bikers and dreamt of one day joining the club as a Prospect. Now he knew why his mother had been so firm in shutting such thoughts out, the list of suspect towards his mothers' murder narrowing down by a lot.

''My mother said I was a Griffin, I guess she lied to keep me safe?'' he felt bitter about the news and the fact that his mother hadn't told him this herself. He could have helped her, could have soothed her worries and gotten them out of town before the accident. He turned his eyes to the Chief, ''It was them, wasn't it?''

''There is no proof,'' the Chief said hurriedly, not like the burning flames in the young males eyes. His inner Teller showing through his disguise, the extreme loyalty towards their own and the will to do anything and everything to protect it.

The words weren't convincing enough, the Chiefs' eyes betraying the truth. Caleb rose from his seat, excusing himself with the lie of needing a smoke. He left the building, his eyes now dry as he set off towards the freaks who'd killed his mother over the fact that their president hadn't been able to hold his penis in his pants. He blamed his birth for his mothers' death, blamed his mother for not having been able to let his fathers' death go. The fact that she'd moved to Charming years after his death, that she'd gotten herself exposed. That she'd died because she'd fallen in love with the wrong man, the fact that his father hadn't kept her safe.

He turned into the lot of the Teller-Morrow automobile shop, eyes instantly landing on the long row of shining harleys. He spat in their direction before making his way over to the garage, the doors were open showing a couple of mechanics working on cars. A particular guy caught his eyes, the male had curly blond hair and was working on a car some way from the others.

Putting on a friendly smile, Caleb reached for the gun that he'd stashed behind his back before swiftly putting it against the mechanics' temple. The mechanic stilled his movements, eyes staring down at the engine as he tried to figure out what was going on. Caleb leaned in closer, eyes staring at the man in front of him, ''Scream and I'll blow your head off.''

''Kid believes me, you don't wanna do this,'' the mechanic stuttered as he finally manages to take in the boys appearance, no more than fifteen or sixteen. He didn't look like a thug, quite the opposite. With the smile on his lips, he looked innocent to a fault, impossible to read.

The words brought an unamused chuckle from Caleb, glock pressing down a little harder as he leaned in close to the mechanic's ear, ''I'm gonna ask you a question and you gonna answer me truthfully, you understand?''

A simple nod, the mechanic glanced towards the door of the clubhouse where the club was slowly making their way out of the building. They paid the mechanics no mind, he had to admit that the kid was good as he had still to get caught.

''Elizabeth Griffin, does it ring any bells?'' his voice was smooth as silk, neither hostile nor friendly. He was calm as a cat preparing to pounce its' prey as if he could pull the trigger at any given second.

''She was the woman in the news this morning,'' the mechanic remembered, she worked in the small coffee shop he liked to buy coffee from. He glanced at the teen, the resemblance was impossible not to notice, ''She was your mother.''

''And your club killed her, the only question is who did it?'' his voice was but a whisper but the impact of the words made the mechanic shiver, he hadn't known the club was behind the gruesome murder.

He knew that his answer wouldn't please the boy but it would be the truth, he had no idéa who'd killed the woman. The glock was still pressed against his temple, the teen wasn't letting his attention roam. He needed to cause a distraction, the kid was still rather short but his muscles were somewhat prominent. But with age and experience, the moment of surprise would make it an easy win. He sucked in a breath, one mistake and he'd get a new hole in his head.

Something moved towards them and Caleb glanced towards the lot, his greyish-blue' taking in the approaching man. The mechanic suddenly moved, arm jutting out to slam against Calebs' hand making him grunt as his arm was shoved away. He held onto the glock but the mechanic had already managed to turn, hand gripping onto his hand to prevent him from aiming as he kicked his feet out from under him. The air was forced out of him as they both hit the ground, Calebs' head slamming against the concrete ground causing dots of black to dull his vision. He groaned as the glock was forced from his hand, his wrists held tightly over his head as the mechanic used his body to hold him down on the ground.

''What the hell's going on!?'' someone suddenly exclaimed followed by the approach of several men, all wearing kuttes as they looked between the mechanic and the teenage boy. The glock laid only a few inches to the side, a man with raven curls picked it up before handing it over to their President.

''He's the son of that woman who got murdered last night,'' the mechanic explained keeping his eyes down on the teenage boy, ''He said it was we who killed her.''

''Jesus Christ, Caleb!'' a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed and they all looked towards the approaching Chief as he hurried towards the scene, they all moved aside to let him through. Caleb glared at the mechanic as he rubbed at his sparting head, Chief Unser quickly stepped between them as he looked the kid over for any other injuries.

''You know this kid?'' the president asked, eying the duo with a raised brow. Now when the glock was out of the way the tension had gone down, they could easily handle an unarmed fifteen-year-old.

Sighing, Unser gripped Calebs' upper arm as he rose to his feet to face the bikers who were all awaiting an explanation, ''I tried to call but there was no answer, there's something I need to confess. I've kept it a secret under the request of his mother but now that she's dead, I have no choice but to break my promise.''

He'd turned his gaze to the blonde biker, the patch Vice President on his kutte. The Chief hesitate to make Caleb roll his eyes. The man waited patiently for the old man to finish but another man stepped forth, he was on the bigger side with an oxygen tank hanging from a seemingly old leather band. He looked at Caleb, slowly stepping forward until he stood in front of the teen. His eyes slowly roamed over his features, ''It's like seeing an old ghost.''

''You know this kid, Piney?'' the blonde asked, confused as he noted the gleam in the old biker's eyes as he looked at the young male.

He chuckled, Caleb frowned as the man named Piney looked towards the VP, ''I knew his father.''

''He's your half-brother,'' the Chief explained, the blond biker looked at him as if he was telling a bad joke but the Chief was dead serious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Benefit of an end date: Nothing more dangerous than a guy who knows he's already dead." – Clay

They were seated in the clubhouse, the members had scattered around all from sitting at the bar or a nearby couch. Caleb sat on the couch he'd been pushed down on, Chief Unser stood close by with the VP. No one knew what to say, the information was slowly starting to sink in but the confusion remained. The VP held onto his file with all of his personal information, a deep frown on his blond brows as he read through them several times.

The door suddenly opened followed by the appearance of Gemma, a person Caleb actually knew the name of as she worked on several charity events through town. The stoic woman looked between all the people on the room before settling onto the teenage boy, her face remained unreadable as she walked over to him. Her hand gently cupped his jaw before her dark eyes studied his face, the familiarity was impossible to miss.

''What a shithead,'' she muttered as she stepped back, Caleb rolled his eyes but at least the former wife could confirm his relation to the deceased biker president. She turned to her son, ''So, what are you gonna do about this mess?''

''I honestly don't know,'' the VP sighed, slowly combing his fingers through his hair. He felt lost, everything pointed towards them being related by blood and he felt obliged to take the boy in.

The Chief cleared his throat, glancing down at Caleb who'd silently cursed over the bump on the back of his head, ''You're his only blood-relative left and that makes you his legal guardian, either that or I'll have to send him to a foster home.''

''Only ten minutes ago the little maggot got a gun pointed at our prospect,'' the man with the raven curls supplied even though he looked amused, the mechanic still looked a little offended over the whole thing.

''Can we trust the lad?'' another man with an accent asked, his question directed at the Chief as he clearly knew the kid the most.

The Chief glanced down at Caleb, the teenager glared at the bikers. The lack of trust was mutual but Unser believed in faith, ''He's a Teller by blood and soul, trust must be earned but when it does you'll have a loyal ally.''

''Alright, I'll take him in,'' the VP finally decided as to stop any arguing from blowing up, he looked at the teenager who'd went from being a stranger to become family in less than twenty minutes, ''I'm Jackson, call me Jax.''

The VP held out his hand towards the teenager, Caleb looked at it before hesitantly returning the favor by taking his hand, ''Caleb.''

...

The apartment felt empty without her presence, the pictures having turned into memories of his mothers' appearance. He was seated on the wooden floor in the living room, the picture of his mother from the day in the hospital. She was cradling him to her chest with a look of pure adoration in her eyes, beside her stood a man looking close to tears as he looked at the duo. It was the man who'd caused all of this but also the one who'd help in bringing Caleb to the world, the one who'd forced him to live a life in loneliness. Sighing, he glanced at the small bag beside him that he'd gotten from Michael during a party a few weeks ago. They'd been high has kites that night, his mother had almost murdered him when he returned home not knowing right from left.

Maybe it was a good time to escape from reality if he was lucky maybe they'd even kill him. Michael had been firm when telling him not to take too many or he'd die of an overdose, speaking of Michael. Caleb picked up the phone he'd laid on top of the coffee table, his friend had called him at least ten times and sent several more texts. So had the rest of the guys and Megan, he couldn't forget about the beautiful chestnut haired girl he'd crushed on for years.

He looked at the picture again, seeing his parents looking down at him with such joy. He felt bad for them but he had nothing to live for, it was either living a life of loneliness with a target on his back or die a peaceful death. He looked at the crystal but then changed his mind, instead of sliding his father knife out from its' sheat he'd fastened to his belt. The blade was sharp, glimmering under the light as he slowly turned it between his fingers. He placed the sharp side against his wrist, it would only take a minute and it'd be done and over.

Sucking in a breath, he slid the blade across his wrist. It stung really bad and it took a second before the blood started sipping out of the clean-cut, he watched it as if in a trance. As if the world had slowed down, the blood slowly coating his arm before dripping down on the floor.

The sound of cursing announced the appearance of his guardian, he'd been in the bedroom looking at a few letters that had been sent between the lovers before their fathers' death. Caleb was pleased with his choice, the crystal would have been to easy to save him from.

''Caleb!'' his guardian shouted as he crouched down beside the teenager, quickly wrapping some type of fabric around the wound, ''Stay with me kid.''

He sounded scared, Caleb frowned at the tone. Why would this total stranger care about him, just because they'd been announced as brothers didn't mean the guy suddenly needed to care about him. The fabric being pressed down onto the wound hurt but he was getting too tired to care, he could hear his guardian calling for him to stay awake as he tried to talk into his phone.

''Shit!'' the man cursed as he shugged the phone across the room, Caleb blinked tiredly at the sound. He felt a strong arm wrap around him before his head rested against a solid chest, ''I can't lose you too.''

He didn't get it but neither would he ask, the warmth he felt and the dulled out pain caused his eyes to drop. He was going to be with his mother, meet the father he never got to know.

...

Beeping, a lot of it. A sound he'd dreaded to hear if the grim reaper could laugh the beeping would be the sound of his laughter. He'd failed, his guardian had gone beyond his expectations to save his sorry ass. The wound on his wrist was smarting but it would heal soon enough, the cut had been clean thanks to the sharpness of the blade he'd used. He groaned as he opened his eyes to take in the sight of a hospital room, all white with no character at all. He raised his arm, studying the bandaged that had been wrapped tightly against his wound.

''You's lucky to be alive, you lost a lot of blood,'' a female voice came from the direction of the door, he frowned as he looked at the dark-haired doctor as she entered the room.

He studied her for a moment before looking back at his wrist, ''So you're the one who did this?''

''I'm the one who saved your life,'' she corrected his statement making him let out a snort, his eyes locking onto hers as he flexed his fingers to see how much it would hurt.

''So I'm alive, when can I leave?'' he asked, his muscles were getting sore from lack of use and he needed to finish up with the packing before he moved into his new home. Not to mention school, he needed to be around familiar faces or he'd probably make a second attempt within a day.

She studied him for a minute before looking down at the chart in her hands, ''You wanna tell me what happened?''

''I was cutting a cucumber and accidentally cut myself on the knife,'' he said in a bored tone followed by a shrug, a small smirk forming at the annoyed look that crossed her face at his obvious lie.

''Caleb you need to talk to someone,'' her tone had turned more firm, he raised a brow at her sudden change in tone. She sighed at him,''You's free to go as soon as Jax sign the papers.''

Nodding, he figured he owed her some kind of gratitude for her work, ''What's your name?''

She seemed taken back by his sudden change in attitude, showing genuine interest towards her. She cleared her throat before letting her lips form a pleasant smile, ''Tara or for most people I'm Doctor Knowles.''

''Thanks, for this,'' he held up his bandaged wrist, a feeling of awkwardness making him oddly shy.

''You're welcome,'' she said, an expression much lighter as she left the room to look after her other patients.

The door gently closed behind her and Caleb let out a relieved breath, he noticed his phone laid on top of the bedside table and reached for it. He pressed in the number he'd dialed hundreds of times before, waiting for the person to answer. The beeping was cut short as the call came through, a male voice drawing out a lazy greeting.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _"You're a man who dares to dance with the freaks." — Venus_

The air filled with smoke as he exhaled, his greyish-blue eyes watching the man-made cloud thicken before disappearing with the wind. The jeans-clad leg his head was resting upon shifted, a new cloud followed. The sky was slowly turning a darker shade of blue, his phone had been shut off and placed to the side. The air was calm, the field had been emptied as the hours rolled by. They had taken a position at the top of the bleachers, allowing them to look out over the field that was usually used for different sports events during PE.

A gentle hand cupped his jaw, gently guiding his head back until his eyes locked onto green abalone gemstones. They remained silent for a few heartbeats before the owner of the beautiful orbs sighed, ''You look like shit.''

Indeed he did, his eyes were red and swollen from crying and stains from the tears remained on his cheeks. His hair was a mess, hands trembling. But his lips managed a tired smile, flinching as he moved his injured wrist to remove the cig from his lips. The hand on his jaw moved, thumb stroking at the tearstains.

''For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see,'' the male suddenly said making Caleb frown, his friend just smiled in return, ''And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me, or you. It's The Beatles dummy.''

He couldn't help the amused smirk as he gently smacked his friends' chest, ''Ya couldn't come up with your own words?''

''You know how it is, I suck at the whole comfort stuff,'' he responded with a shrug, gemstone eyes looking out over the field as he sucked in the cancerous stuff from the cigarette.

Rolling his eyes, Caleb noted the sound of a Harley in the distance. Glancing towards his phone he noted that the small device was gone, his eyes turned into a glare as he looked up at his friend. The phone was in his grasp, ''Fuck you, man.''

''Shouldn't have hooked up with my sister,'' the male said but his tone held no menace, Caleb choked on the air he'd filled his lungs with. Coughing as he pushed himself into a seated position beside his friend, the guy looked highly amused.

''She told you!?'' he exclaimed, sputtering as he tried to get his breathing back in check. It had been a thing of the moment, they'd both been drunk and high of some shit they'd gotten from Michael and had somehow ended up naked in bed.

The guy pushed himself to his feet, leaning down until his face was even with Calebs', ''Keep your dick in your pants or I'll gut your sorry arse.''

''Noted,'' Caleb shuddered at the look in his friends' eyes, the guy was seriously scary. He flinched as the hand returned to his jaw, thumb gently stroking underneath his eye before disappearing.

He watched him descend the stairs down the grassy ground, walking across the field where he greeted the biker with a curt nod. Caleb sighed as he watched his guardian approach, he looked pissed.

It didn't take him long to explode, his baby blue eyes glaring dagger at Caleb as he spoke, ''You're acting like a goddamn kid, I know you don't like the current situation but you got to work with me or this won't work.''

''You can't just suddenly come into my life and act as if you care shit about me or what I do,'' Caleb snarled back, getting to his feet as his guardian reached higher ground, ''You should have let me go, it was my decision, not yours.''

''So I should have just let you bleed out in front of me, huh? That would make you happy?'' the bikers' tone rose in volume, standing over the boy in a dominant stance. He was getting tired of the brat, they'd known each other for approximately forty-eight hours and he could already feel the wrinkles forming. If it wasn't for the blood they shared he'd let him go but the loyalty he felt towards his father and deceased brother kept him from stepping back, this kid was his last chance at making everything right with his family.

Forcing himself to hold his ground, Caleb meets his guardians glare straight on. The man was bigger than him in all ways, armed with a Glock hidden under his kutte and a knife sheathed by his waist. They were far from equal, the fight was already lost on Calebs' side. He exhaled before letting himself slump back on the bench, hands hiding his face, ''I don't think I can do this.''

He could feel the warmth of someone sitting down beside him, the smell of cigarette and the sigh of an ending argument, ''What do you need to make this work?''

''I need my family, my mother,'' he admitted feeling lame, too old to rely so much on his mother but she had truly been the only family in his life. She was his mountain, the helping hand, and light in the dark. A shoulder to lean on when life got hard, she'd always been there for him.

''I can't give you your mother,'' the biker admitted, eyes far away as he thought about his father. He glanced at the teenager, the bandage around his wrist, ''But I can give you a family.''

...

''He's tiny,'' Caleb noted as he stared down at the infant, small hands clenched into the tiniest knuckles as the tiny human slept soundly.

His guardian shifted beside him, an affectionate smile on his lips as he stared down at his son. Caleb glanced at the man finding the expression unfit for a biker, he looked so much softer than his usual though appearance.

''He's your nephew,'' the biker introduced, Caleb raised a brow but wasn't that surprising. The infant was adorable but it was a child and like most fifteen-year-old boys, Caleb knew it was a poop producing machine and ear-splitting monster.

He stared at the infant in awe, such a cute little human had almost lost his life while only having had minutes on earth. Innocent and unaware of the world he'd been born into, ''He looks like you, he's lucky he ain't got an ugly dad.''

It made the biker smirk, his hand ruffling the younger male's hair until Caleb swatted away his hand with a glare. His eyes returning to the child, a sigh leaving his lips as he remembered the child's mother laid up in a hospital room. Yet another child who'd have to suffer because of their parents, his mother a crackhead and father a criminal biker. Still, this child's' eyes were innocent, Caleb dearly hoped they could remain that way forever.

''What's his name?'' he suddenly asked, refusing to look at the biker stood next to him, wanting to remain in the innocent bubble surrounding the young infant child.

''His name is Abel,'' the bikers deep rumble of voice said, his tone filled with the affection he felt for his son.

Gently touching the glass, Caleb couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips as the child looked at him. Its' small hand grasping the air in the direction of the teenager's hand, reaching for his touch.

Slowly letting his hand fall back to his side, Caleb finally looked up at the biker, ''Can I visit him again sometime?''

The look in the teenagers' eyes took Jax by surprise, the pure vulnerability broadcasted in the boys' greyish-blue eyes was different from the usual delinquent glare they usually held as he watched the world in disinterest. It made the biker smile, a genuine one, ''You're welcome anytime you want.''


End file.
